theamanosfandomcom-20200215-history
Theamanos Wiki:Adding Information
This covers rules on information regarding the addition of different kinds of information to the wiki: from unreleased sources, and released, to-be-released and recently-released media. General * Only create articles directly related to the wiki and the canonical information of its focus, The Amanos Chronicles by Joshua Gresham. Also, make sure that the pages you are creating do not already exist under another name. Search for it or ask an admin if in doubt. Personal information, non-canon topics, opinions, speculations, assumptions, theories, rumors, etc. should go to the , Discussions, or your own user page. * Only "canonical" information of everything encompassed within and about The Amanos Chronicles will be considered facts on the wiki mainspace. * Please be careful when adding statements to the wiki. Verify that they are facts, true, and reliable. This is to avoid being a contributing factor to the spread of wrong information. * See the [[#Canon tiers|'canon' guide]] below. * Always cite your sources, especially if the information is not well-known and is from other sources other than the main book series. This is to differentiate between fact and fanfiction, opinion, rumor, and vandalism. * Refrain from making consecutive minor edits (unless they're factual or grammatical corrections; otherwise, try to do them in one save). Also avoid minor, unnecessary changes, and routine changes on several pages (those brought upon by template design changes, for example—ones that can be done by bots and you might have seen admins doing); if you would like to do either, please do it alongside other, more constructive contributions. * When listing "notable" individuals (people, items, etc.) in the infobox, do not list any if it will exceed two values (except for relatives and partners). ** For example, when listing known characters under "Notable members" or the leader or heads of the Institute parameter of group infoboxes, do not use it at all if you will list more than two—they wouldn't be considered "notable" then. If this is the case, do not use the parameter and instead check that the "members" are already listed somewhere else in the article. ** Another example would be purpose/use parameter in some infoboxes. If you will be listing many, this would be excessive as it is likely that the things you will write are already in the article. Basically, certain parts of infoboxes are only meant to serve as summarized versions of a page that would give you an idea about the topic of the article. ** An exception would be if the other, complete list is already crowded/too long. In this case, more than two notable members can be listed, but the absolute maximum is four. Upcoming Most information fans receive prior to a book's release is tentative. Meaning, it is still subject to change. Aside from this, we still get the occasional vandal that puts fallacies, popular theories, false and misleading information into articles. On the contrary, sometimes even confirmed and sourced information are also removed by uncertain users. Because of this, editors are required to cite their source(s) along with the new information provided. This is needed to confirm that the information is in fact confirmed and official. (Tentative information is also accepted as long as a source is provided; if it is later proven false, or if it is changed in the book itself, it can easily be removed. This is to avoid misinformation, confusion and inaccuracies on the wiki mainspace. Spoilers Spoilers are pieces of information about the series universe that reveal certain plot details, events and/or twists. Spoilers (and for the sake of consistency, even small details) from books not revealed prior to the release are not allowed on the wiki at least until one week (UTC time) after the release (unless the information has already been shared prior the release through snippets or teasers), for the sake of those who have not read the book yet. Even then, pages updated with major spoilers from a recently released medium should contain the tag for two months after the release. For short stories first released in e-book form and later published, the initial spoiler ban will last only for three days (since they are released worldwide at the same time and people manage to get access to it sooner than physical books, the short stories take considerably less time to read). Meanwhile, because some people choose to wait for the published version or edition, the majorspoilers template will be kept on the involved pages longer: until a month after publication (which could potentially sum up to a year for some pages). Anonymous users are also banned from editing and posting replies from the wiki to prevent trolls within the time frame or duration of the spoiler ban, and any user who signs up to spoil other users are also immediately blocked. For episodes of The Amanos (TV Series), spoilers must be kept off the wiki for at least eight hours after the initial airing (putting into consideration time zones and Netflix release). Certain pages and the discussion thread on the Forum will temporarily be locked/protected. After the spoiler ban, the involved pages must still contain the majorspoilers tag for a week after the episode airs and since episodes air weekly, the template will fog the page until the end of the season. Referencing Citing sources is especially necessary for new information, less-known series facts (both in-universe and real-world, and those that come from sources other than the series books. Official sources include: * the series books * official press releases, interviews, articles * official website pages * other reveals by Joshua Gresham To add links of sources in articles, add a section named References at the bottom of the page with the template below it (if there isn't one), then put the link between ref tags (like so: link) and place these after a punctuation mark at the end of the statement. If the reference is expected to stay on the wiki (not get removed once it is confirmed within the series), write the source out completely, with the quote or article title and the site source. "Why write one show when you can easily create two or three set in one massive universe." Joshua Gresham on Twitter to display: "Why write one show when you can easily create two or three set in one massive universe." Joshua Gresham on Twitter : ~ this section is a work in progress; we use the Harry Potter wiki as basis for references, so for an example, please check out an article on the wiki, e.g.: Harry Potter ~ Foreknowledge References Category:Policies and guidelines